Along Came Eli
by ImagineRie
Summary: Clare Edwards has always been in love with the basketball star K.C., but when Eli Goldsworthy comes along she finds herself questioning who she truly belongs with.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Meeting**_

I was walking the halls with my best friend Alli, she was excited for the start of the new school year. As we approached our lockers she kept going on about boy's, and how this year she wouldn't make the same mistakes with them that she did the year before. I nodded and smiled when appropriate, but I didn't care about her plans to be a better person. I couldn't find it in me to care about anything anymore, not after him. Not after K.C. He was my first love, I had revolved my whole life around him and then one day everything I Knew was wrong. I remember it like it was yesterday, I ran into his room hoping to surprise him by coming home early from my family Summer vacation when I found him in bed with her. K.C. cheated on me with Jenna, the new blonde at Degrassi. I ran away with tears in my eyes and when I got half way down the road he caught up to me grabbing my arm and stopping me. He pleaded with me to understand that it was a mistake and that he loved me. I slapped him across the face and I ran away, never turning back. The rest of the Summer I ignored his calls and texts, I couldn't be with someone I didn't trust. The feeling of being betrayed on such a deep level was unbearable, and ever since I haven't been the same. I never was one to break the rules, or misbehave but the loss of him changed everything. The feeling of not being good enough for him the way I am, made me hate myself. It made me do everything in my power to change the Clare Edwards everyone knew.

"Clare, what is wrong with you today! It's like everything I say is going in one ear and out the other."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. Can we talk later I have to find my English class." Before she could say anything I made my way passed her. I walked around the hall's long after the tardy bell had rung, pondering on weather or not I should actually attend my English class. K.C. would be in there, I knew so because there was only one period of advanced English. K.C. had taken every advanced course since 1st grade, I doubted he would have changed that because of our break up. After passing the class about 5 times I made the decision to not only not go, but to leave school. The walls around me felt like they were caving in and no matter how much I wanted to be able to sit through class I couldn't. When I reached the parking lot I pulled out a joint, I had been planning to save it for the end of the day. I figured id be able to get through a day of school without it, I guess I couldn't even get through not going to 1st period without it. The sensation weed gave me took away everything bad. The images of K.C. and Jenna, the feeling of hate I had for myself, it was all gone when I put the blunt to my lips. Anytime I had ever done anything wrong my parents had always been there to stop me, but their divorce left little time to worry about me or what I was going through. The blunt had about one more hit left, but before I could take it someone grabbed my wrist.

"Ditching, are we?" The boy in front of me had green eyes, dark hair, dark clothes, and a menacing look on his face. He was beautiful.

"I don't know about we, but me? Yeah, I am." I was trying to act bad ass about it, but his intense stare was making me lose my focus.

"You have pretty blue eyes, it's a shame you're smoking. The red eyes take away from the blue, and you don't seem the type to smoke.

"You don't know me."

"That is a true statement. I'm Eli Goldsworthy. Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Clare Edwards. Can you let go of my wrist?"

Eli changed his intense stare to a smile, and let go of my wrist. "I'm sorry about that, I just saw you from across the parking lot and I couldn't help myself. Seeing a girl like you skipping class to smoke pot doesn't sit well with me. That stuff is just an excuse to ignore your problems. I have to know, why are you out here skipping 1st period?"

"I could ask you the same question, you don't appear to be in your desk either."

"This is also true. I didn't really feel like sitting in class today, that's all there is to it. What's your story Edwards?" I dropped the blunt and flashed a smile.

"Ex boyfriend. Couldn't face his cheating face." Eli's smile faded.

"I see. That's rough. Let's get out of here, we can face school tomorrow?" He put his hand out for me to take, I stared at it with confusion. "Clare, its just a hand. It doesn't bite." I hesitantly took it, and into the hearse he pulled me.

...

"Eli, where are we going!" He was speeding down a dirt road with his music on full blast.

"Anywhere Clare, relax. We're just going for a drive, enjoy it!" Eli through his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs, he didn't have a care in the world.

"I don't even know you." I took off my seatbelt, and Eli pressed on the brake and began to put the car into park.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to school." I Opened the door and began walking back the way we came. Eli imidietley following.

"I can take you back to school you'll never get back by walking, we're in the middle of no where. We were having a good time what happened?"

"No this is ridiculous I don't even know you, you started driving like a maniac!"

"We were on a dirt road, for a reason. There's nothing to hit out here, I don't know why you're freaking out I wouldn't put you in danger Clare. For someone who's trying to be so bad, you're being so lame." I stopped and turned around, we were face to face.

"I'm not lame! I can be just as bad as you, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Whatever you say Clare, can you just get back in the car. We have to get back, its gonna rain soon."

I don't know if it was Eli doubting my capability to be spontaneous, if It was just an impulse, or if it was the rush of this handsome and mysterious guy standing in front of me, but whatever the reason I kissed him. I through my arms around his neck and I pulled his lips to mine. It was slow and soft, and I felt my stomach drop the moment our lips connected. Eli was stiff at first but after a few moments he relaxed running his hand through my hair and pulling my body to his. I pulled away for breath, and he let go of me. I stood there staring into his eyes, and he into mine. When I walked out of school depressed over K.C. and myself I wasn't expecting to end up in the middle of no where with this stranger, but now I felt like there was no where else I should be. It was like that one moment, that one kiss changed everything for me. I didn't care about K.C. or Jenna, all I could focus on was Eli. This person I didn't know, but at the same time was drawn to so strongly and undeniably. Eli grabbed my hand, pulling me back to the car. When we got inside I sat there waiting for a response, and dreading a response at the same time.

"What was that?" Eli's face was soft, with concern on it.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know what made me do that. I just know It wasn't under my control."

"I understand what you're saying. Clare, are you ok? I know you must be messed up over that guy, and you're obviously confused about who you are. I wanna help you, but I cant be a distraction for you."

"Eli, just now in that moment you were not a distraction. I felt something, something I've never felt before. I know I must sound like a crazy person, and we just met but I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you right now Eli Goldsworthy." Eli leaned over and kissed me, it was soft and short. As a reaction I brought my hands to my mouth, almost in disbelief that he kissed me.

"Clare Edwards, K.C. is an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

The whole drive back to Degrassi Clare didn't say a word, she turned the music up and played with her phone. When we finally arrived to the school she gave me a shy smile, and got out of the car before I could say anything. Had I done something wrong? I sat there for a few moments contemplating weather or not to go inside myself, but in the end I went home. I spent hours thinking about that kiss, and then wondering why Clare ran off that way. I guess it made sense, I mean we don't really know each other at all. Despite that fact, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was hard to figure out, but so easy to read at the same time. It was obvious she was putting up a front, she wasn't a bad girl, I could see that. What I couldn't figure out is why, what made her think she needed to pretend to be someone she wasn't. In my deep thought I hadn't noticed my phone had been going off, Adam had been texting me. Adam was my best friend, and since I was new to Degrassi, my only friend. I literally only met him four days prior at the Dot. I opened my phone, to see that he had sent the texts and hour and half ago.

 **Adam** (5)

 **Eli, big party at my house. Come on over, my mom's out of town.**

 **There are baaaabe's here :)**

 **Hello?**

 **Screw you too then.**

 **I was just kidding man, but seriously everyone's here. This is the perfect way for us to meet new people.**

I chuckled to myself after reading his texts, he was probably drunk texting me.

 **I'll be there Adam.**

I didn't really want to go, I wasn't much of a people person, but Adam wanted me too so I felt obligated. I let Bullfrog know I was going out, and left. I pulled up to Adam's, and I could see that he wasn't kidding. There were car's everywhere, lined up down his whole street. I had to park on the next street over and walk the rest of the way, when I got to the back yard I could see Adam walking my way. He was quick.

"Eli! There you are, where the hell have you been!"

"I was sleeping, this is huge Adam. Are you sure your not gonna get caught?"

"Oh yeah, even if I do it's cool. I didn't really throw the party, my brother Drew did."

Adam was wasted. I gave him a questioning look, I was about to lecture him, but then I saw her. Clare was standing under a Tree a little distance from the crowd of people, I could see her face, she was angry. She had a black dress on, it sat right above her knee's. Her lips were painted red, and she black ballet shoes. I couldn't see who she was talking to, and I knew it wasn't my business, but I had to make sure she was ok. I didn't want to want to make sure she was ok, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Alright Adam, you be safe buddy. If you need anything I'll be around, have fun." I patted him on the back, then made my way through the crowd. I was pushing past people, but It seemed like they just kept multiplying. When I finally made my way through them, I could see who Clare was talking to. He was tall with blonde shaggy hair, and a basketball jacket on. Clare's face didn't look angry like it had before, it was blank. There was no expression on her face, but I could see tears rolling down her cheek. I didn't know what to do, it wasn't my business, she wasn't my business. I was trying to keep my feet glued to the floor, and just watch from a distance to make sure she was ok. That only lasted but ten seconds, the guy was raising his voice, and he appeared to be becoming frantic. I sprinted between them, but I didn't say anything. My mind went blank, what was I supposed to say? The boy went ahead and spoke, realizing I wasn't going to.

"Excuse you? We are kind of in the middle of something do you need something?"

The boy looked annoyed, and I still didn't have any Idea what to say. She wasn't my girlfriend, she wasn't my anything. I turned around to face Clare, it pained me to see the tears coming from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Clare, are you ok?"

She put her head down while talking to me. "I'm fine Eli, it's fine." The boy pulled my arm so that I wasn't in between them anymore.

"Who the hell is this guy Clare? You bitch about the thing with Jenna, but yet you're running around with other guy's?" That confirmed my suspicions that this was the ex boyfriend. "Clare I'm sorry, I love you. Can we go somewhere else to talk about this, I can fix this all. Jenna was a mistake, you're everything to me." Clare wiped away her tears, and looked back up at the boy.

"No K.C. I wont go anywhere to talk with you, not ever again." Clare walked away from the both of us, into the crowd of people. I felt useless, I didn't do anything but look like a fool, and Clare still walked away upset.

"Don't go after her."

I clenched my jaw and turned my face towards the boy. "K.C. is it?"

K.C. scoffed, "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Eli, I'm Eli Goldsworthy. So, you're the ex?"

"Yeah. How do you know Clare?"

"Just from around."

K.C. closed his eyes for a moment, as if rethinking what he was going to say. "Listen, I don't want to be that dick ex boyfriend that stakes his claim, but you really need to not come between Clare and I again like that."

"I don't want to be that disrespectful outsider, but you really need to not make Clare cry anymore. She said she didn't want to talk to you anymore, that should tell you all you need to know." K.C. took a step closer to me, our faces inches from each other now.

"You don't know shit about my relationship, emo boy."

I chuckled, "Emo boy? Oh, that was real Original. I'll tell you what I do know, I do know that you cheated on her, and that she doesn't deserve that. If you don't back off-"

"You'll what?" I didn't know what my response was going to be, he was way more athletic than I was, and to my luck we both became distracted. There was a bunch of commotion by the pool, some girls were crowded around in a circle, and they seemed to be panicked. I saw Adam run over to them, and it seemed that K.C. and I had the same thought. Clare. We both ran over to the group of girls, pushing them aside. A girl with dark skin, and dark hair was holding Clare up, trying to get her to stand up. She asked K.C. for help. "K.C., Clare has been drinking all night, and she took some pills a few minutes ago. I don't know what they were, she's just really messed up. She was unconscious a second ago." Clare kept chiming in that she was fine, the girl was ignoring her. "I think we need to take her somewhere K.C., what do we do." The girl was crying, looking at K.C. with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Alli, I'll take care of her." K.C. took Clare into his arms.

"Put me down! Now, K.C.!" Clare squirmed out of his arm's stumbling onto the floor. K.C. stood her back up, he looked sad.

"What has happened to you? This isn't you Clare. Please let me take you home, I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. Just please, you need to go home now." Clare turned in a circle looking at everyone when she caught sight of me, she stopped.

"I'll leave, but only if it's with Eli." She smiled a goofy smile at me and put her head on my chest, my cheeks burned red. I usually didn't get nervous like that, but she made me so damn nervous.

"Hell no you're not going with that prick Clare." K.C. was red faced with anger.

Alli intervened, "If it will get her out of here, then yes she is K.C. This isn't about you."

His face dropped in acceptance. "Alright Alli." Alii smiled satisfied, and then looked back to me. "Please take care of her, she hasn't been the same lately. I'm worried about her." I nodded, and she then turned attention to Clare. "Be good for your friend Eli, get some rest ok Clare?"

Clare smiled wide, "Don't worry Alli, Eli is the nicest ever." Clare put her arms around my waist, and K.C. twisted his face in pain. Alli walked away from us, along with her posy of girls. I picked Clare up in my arms, and carried her to Morty. She was humming the whole way to the car, and K.C. was following close behind. I turned the car on, and set her in the passenger's seat. I shut the door, and turned around to face K.C.

"Eli, I know what you may think of me, but I do love Clare. I love her so much, and I regret ever hurting her. I'm not a bad guy, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. You're obviously a good friend of Clare's, thank you for taking her home."

I didn't want to be nice to this guy, but It was hard not to be when he was being so polite. "Yeah, I'll make sure she's ok." I turned back around to walk to the drivers side, when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned my head around to face K.C.

"Eli, you are just friends with Clare. Right?"

"I'm not sure that's any concern of yours."

"Like I said, I love Clare. That girl in there, is mine. Always has been, always will be. If you think you're going to just steal her away quietly without a word from me, you're sadly mistaken Eli Goldsworthy. You'd be starting a war."

I jerked my arm away from K.C., "Then, I guess it's war." I walked away to the drivers side, leaving K.C. in the dust. I didn't know what made me say that, who was I kidding? How could I fight for Clare, when I didn't even know how she felt about me. She loved K.C., not me. I couldn't help it though, I wanted her for some reason that I couldn't understand. My feelings for her were taking control of all reason.

We were half way to her house and she seemed to have fell asleep, "Clare, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, "Yeah, I'm awake. Just resting my eyes."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Eli, I feel a lot better."

"Clare, what did you take? You shouldn't be doing things like that, it's dangerous."

"I don't know what I took, I just took them from some guy. I'm sorry, I know that's really dumb, and that I'm smarter than that." She looked out the window, ashamed.

"So then why did you do it?" My voice came out a little harsher then I had meant for it to, "I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's ok. I was already drunk, and talking to K.C. just really upset me. I wanted it to go away."

"So what was he saying? Before I interrupted."

"He wants to get back together, he say's Jenna was a mistake."

That caused a pain in my chest, a pain I'd never experienced before, "Oh I see, and do you want to?"

"I love him, but I can't be with him. I don't think I'll ever trust him again. I mean what did I do to deserve that?"

Clare started to cry, and I felt that same pain in my chest. I turned to look at her, our eyes were locked. "Nothing. There is nothing you could ever do to deserve that, like I said before, he's an idiot."

Clare looked away from me, "Eli where are you going?"

"Your house? Alli texted me directions don't worry, I know where I'm going."

Clare looked back at me with wide eyes, "No, no. I cant go home like this. My mom will flip out, she thinks I'm staying with Alli. Please Eli, I cant go home. Anywhere but there."

"Ok, where does Alli live?"

"I don't have a key to her house, her and I were supposed to stay at Adam's."

"You can stay at my house Clare, don't worry."

"Thank you Eli. If I had another option I'd take it, I really don't want to impose."

"It's not a problem." Clare was silent the rest of the way to my house, every now and then I'd steal a glance at her, she was breath taking. I was so mesmerized by her, so drawn to her, and I couldn't understand why. I felt like I'd know her my whole life, but it had only been one day. You couldn't fall in love in a day, it just wasn't possible.

"Clare, we're here." She mumbled a "Mhhm" but didn't move. I sighed and walked around to open her door, I picked her up and carried her to my room. When we reached my room I put her on my bed, and made sure she was still breathing. I tucked her in, and then made myself a pallet on the floor. After a few minutes I began to doze off, my mind had had a long confusing day, when I heard my name.

"Eli."

Hearing her say my name made my heart melt. "Yes, Clare?"

"Can you lay with me, I don't want to be alone. I hate the rain." I hadn't noticed it was raining, so I walked over to my window. The sky was lit up with lightning, and the roads were becoming flooded.

"Are you sure Clare, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Eli, it's ok. I trust you." I walked over to my bed and slid under the covers. I lye there with my arms at my side, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, what she wanted me to do. Clare scooted closer to me, and my body stiffened, she wrapped her arm around my waist. I relaxed my body putting my arm around her, and she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. My heart was racing, along with my mind.

"Are you ok Blue Eyes?"

"I am now, thank you. Thank you for this, for this day. It's been strange, and long, but it's been one of the better day's I've had in a while."

"Really? I thought you were upset with me because you left so quickly when we got back to Degrassi today, and then I interrupted you and K.C..."

"I was having the best time, even when you were driving like a maniac, I just didn't want to show it. As far as K.C., you saved me. Along you came Eli, and everything bad went away. I shouldn't rebel when good things happen to me, you're a great thing, and I have been rebelling all day." Her voice was soft, and unsure.

"Clare, you don't need to rebel, or put up a front for me. I see you Clare, for exactly who you are. And you know what? I wouldn't change a god damn thing about you, you're perfect. I cant tell you what to do, but K.C. doesn't deserve you. He really doesn't. "

"I know it may sound crazy, but I feel so connected to you, like I've always known you Eli. I've never felt more comfortable, or safe than I do right now. I mean that, it's not the beer."

I instinctively found Clare's face in the dark, and I brought her lips to mine. The kiss was soft and gentle, and I pulled away after a few seconds. I don't think it's possible to explain what I felt when I pulled away, everything was pulling me back to her. It was like before her I had been wondering around with no purpose, she was my purpose, she was everything. I would do everything in my power to protect her, and keep her safe.

With a shaky voice Clare spoke, "Eli, what does this mean?"

"It means that after one day Clare Edwards, you came along and made me fall in love."

 **Probably going to make this a short story, I haven't messed with it in a while. I didn't want to leave it unfinished though, my focus is just mainly on my story _Forever_ , so I don't have much time for this one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter. Be prepared for a tiny twist. :)**

 **Clare's POV**

My heart was racing, my head spinning, and my palms sweaty. I had been up all night, the sun was coming up, and I was wide awake. I was laying in Eli's arms, in silence, he had told me that he loved me. It isn't logical to love someone so quick, it isn't plausible. Yet, I still felt this strong draw to him. When I looked into his eyes I could see someone I knew from the inside out, someone I knew wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but how could I logically know that. None of this was right, and none if it made sense.

"Clare." Eli's voice was low and small, there was almost a silent apology in it. I guess he had been awake, and thinking as well.

"Yes, Eli."

"This isn't logical, and it makes no sense at all, but I have to...I need to protect you. I spent only but a few hours with you yesterday morning, but afterwards my entire entity was changed. You are beautiful, smart, and before I ruined our drive I had never felt more happy. Or alive. I know there isn't much that I can say that wont make me sound crazy, but this is the truth. Maybe I am crazy, but it's still the truth. I am hopelessly in love with you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, this isn't logical." I sat up and looked at the clock, it read 7:00. "I have to go, we have school and I'd like to actually attend today." Eli turned his head away from me, and I left his room. I texted Alli to pick me up, and she did.

"Clare Edwards! Saint Clare! I cant believe you stayed the night at a boy's house, give me all the details!" Alli was dressed and ready for school with her usual perky smile plastered on her face, it always brightened my mood.

"There are no details to spill Alli, nothing happened!"

"You were pretty wasted last night Clare Bear, are you sure?"

She gave me a knowing look, and I had to spill, "I'm sure, he just, we just kissed. Then he said he loved me."

"What? How well do you even know this guy, that's creepy Clare."

"No it's not, I mean it should be. He's just honest, and complicated, and sweet and... I need to change."

"Don't worry Clare, your outfit is in the back, I got you."

"Thank you Alli, you're the best." We arrived at Degrassi, and I went into the restroom to change. When I walked out of the stall Jenna was checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Clare, have fun night last night? I had pictures of you and K.C. sent to me, want to explain?" Jenna took a step closer to me, her eyes were full of fire.

"Nothing happened with K.C., not that I need to explain anything to you Jenna. You interfered with my relationship, you ruined everything, you are the cause of all my problems!"

"The only reason K.C. even wants you back is because this whole bad ass thing you've got going on lately. As soon as he realizes you're still the same boring virgin Clare you've always been. No one would ever really want you Clare." I slapped her across the face, and she charged me. We flew threw the bathroom door into the hallway. We were rolling on the floor, she was pulling my hair, and I could vaguely hear students shouting "fight, fight." I grabbed her hair, and she spit in my face. I began to scream hysterically as we rolled around on the floor, "I hate you! I hate you!" We were pulled apart, and as my adrenaline wore off I could feel the scratches on my face. I touched my cheek and felt blood. K.C. Was holding Jenna back, and I didn't have to turn my head to know it was Eli holding me back.

"let me Go Eli!"

"If I let you go, you promise you'll stay calm." His voice was so gentle, he made everything better. How could he make everything better?

"I promise." Eli let go of me, and K.C. Of Jenna. She turned around to say something to him, and then walked away. K.C. ran over to Eli and I with a worried expression on his face.

"Clare what happened? Are you ok?" I looked at K.C., and then the people around us staring. Eli was right, this wasn't me. I don't start fights, and I don't get wasted.

"You happened K.C., you ruined everything."

"Clare, looks at me! Look in my eyes, tell me you don't see that I love you! I know you can see that Clare, look at me. Just look at me." I looked at him, and I couldn't see anything. I had always loved K.C. hadn't I? Then why, why did I look in his eyes and see nothing? The first bell rang, I wiped a tear from my cheek, and turned to Eli. "Can you please walk me to class?" Eli nodded and I took his hand, staring K.C. Down the entire time. Eli and I walked to our English class not saying a word. The class period was awkward, my desk was in between Eli and K.C. The rest of the day I didn't talk to anyone, I stayed to myself trying to avoid the gossip about my fight with Jenna. When the day ended I rode my bike home in the rain, the news reporters had been warning us that a tornado was coming. The rain started pouring down so hard I could barley see anything in front of me, and almost like fait, I was in front of Eli's house. I trudged through the wind to his door, I knocked on it only twice, and he opened it.

"Clare, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home, but the rain, and the wind just kept getting worse." Eli pulled me inside, and into a hug.

"Clare, you know the weather has been bad lately. Why didn't you call me to pick you up? You know that I would have drove you home. Stop putting yourself in danger, please." I pulled out of the hug and looked around, "Where are your parents?"

"They are at the dot, they aren't aloud to leave. Everyone is on lock down, the tornato Is in the area. I'm glad you found my house Clare." He was looking at me with those intense eyes, and all my senses disappeared. He was protective of me, so intense. He cupped my cheek with his hand, and rubbed his thumb over my scratches. "What happened with Jenna today Clare?"

"She said the only reason K.C. Wanted me back was because of my sudden bad girl act, and she was right. K.C. Cheated on the old Clare, he doesn't want her. She's boring, not good enough." I put my head down in shame.

"Clare, you Are good enough. Don't ever look down like that again, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Why can't you see what I see?"

"what do you see Eli! What can you possibly see after two days!" I was so angry, so confused at his intense stares, and his needing to protect me.

"I see the girl who loves to write, and read. The girl who made herself go to a party because she thought it was what her ex would want. I see the girl with beautiful blue eyes, with so much potential. The girl who just wants to be accepted for being herself, but doesn't think anyone will. But I do Clare, I accept everything about you. Today in class you knew the answer to every question, but you wouldn't raise your hand because you didn't want to be a nerd, but Clare I don't care. I don't care about any of that shit, I just want you to be happy, and safe. Don't you see that? I don't have an answer for why I feel this way Clare, I don't. It's like there is this wall blocking something, and I don't know what it is. I feel like I know you, like I've been through so much with you, but that can't be. I know it can't be, but I know you feel it too. Tell me you do."

Eli was breathless, and I lost all Control. What he said made no sense, but I could feel it too. I let go. I let go of the doubt, and confusion that clouded my mind. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. I began to kiss his neck, while unbuttoning his shirt. He carried me to his room, kicking the door behind him shut with his leg. I was a virgin, but with him I didn't feel like one. I felt like we had done this before, his body was so familiar to me. He threw me down on his bed, and leaned over me unbuttoning my shirt. I slid my pants off, and for a moment we both paused looking at each other. He kissed me gently on the lips before continuing. We made love, and it was the most natural thing I had ever experienced. Flesh to flesh, and in a familiar rhythm. He planted kisses on my shoulder, and I dug my nails into his back. We both finished, and he collapsed beside me. I was sweaty, and breathless. The sound of the tree branches scraping against Eli's window brought me back to reality. I sat up covering myself with his blanket, while Eli began to put his clothes back on.

"Clare, I'm sorry." I had a flash of memory, or at least what seemed like a memory. Eli and I were dancing at what looked like prom, and in an instant the memory evaporated. "I should have had better controll of myself Clare."

"Eli, shut up. Come here." Eli sat down beside me, and looked in my eyes, they were filled with concern.

"Clare are you ok?"

"Eli, kiss me." He looked confused, but he didn't hesitate, and did as I asked. The moment our lips met it all started coming back to me, memories began to flood my mind. Too many to take in all at once. I pulled away, heaving. "No, how is this possible. This makes no sense. I'm Saint Clare, in Grade 10. I'm a virgin, who barley just got contact's. This isn't happening."

"Clare stop it. Tell me what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Eli, I know you. You know me. We fell in love, and we broke up a lot. We went to prom, you helped me through cancer, we were having a baby. I remember everything."

"Clare, so down. What are you talking about? We just met."

"No, no we didn't. You were on your way to pick me up so we could talk about the baby, it was raining, and I fell asleep...this isn't right. Why am I here? Why are we here Eli?"

Eli smiled wide like he was relieved. "We are here because I'd find you anywhere Clare, even in a dream. You know that I love you, and our baby more than anything in the whole world. And you know that I need you right now, our souls are connected. They always have been. Now that you remember that, you know what to do. All you have to do is wake up now Clare."

I woke up panting. It was all a dream? Eli, K.C., Jenna, everything. I immediately put my hands on my belly, my baby, I still had my baby. I grabbed my phone and called Eli, no answer. I grabbed my keys and ran to my front door, just as I had thought, It was raining. I drove from my house to Eli's, I could barley see the road. Half way there I saw his car on the side of the road smashed into a tree. I pulled up beside his car and Dialed 911. When I got off the phone with them I swung my door open, "Eli! Eli!" He was outside of his car on the floor under a familiar tree. His leg was bleeding profusely, and his face had a few familiar scratches on it. I ran to him and put his head on my lap. I was crying, and panicked. "Eli, baby are you ok? What happened? Talk to me!" Eli opened his eyes and gave me a weak smile, "I'm glad you're here Clare. I ran into a little problem." Eli looked over at the tree and raised his eyebrows.

"Eli this isn't funny. I called 911 as soon as I saw your car, they should be coming any moment now." I kissed his for head for a moment, and began to smooth his hair back. "Just stay awake ok baby."

Eli's voice was so low I could barley hear him, "Clare I'm so lucky that you came when you did, I would have bled out if you hadn't. No one else is driving in this rain, no one would have found me until the rain cleared." Eli looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. "Clare why were you driving out here in this rain?"

"I just had a strong feeling you needed me."

"I always need you Clare, both of you." I heard sirens and the ambulance pulled up, when they did Eli closed his eyes. "Eli wake up, Eli!" The medics took him away from me, and placed him on a stretcher.

"Ma'am, he's lost a lot of blood. We are gonna need you to please back away, and calm down."

"No not if he isn't going to be alright, we're having a baby he has to be alright!"

"Ma'am we are gonna take good care of him. It's a good thing you called us when you did, a moment later and this would have been a different story. This police officer over here will drive you to the hospital, just calm down." I nodded my head and thanked him. The police officer then escorted me to his car. The rain began to stop as we reached the hospital. Eli had made it there long before I, the police officer was old and drove very slow, I of course complained. All I could think about was Eli, and all we had been through. Every guy that had ever been before him, or that I had ever let come between us. I was a fool to waist so much time waiting to tell Eli my baby was his, and I was fool to have ever have left him at all. K.C., Jake, Drew, they were all just stepping stones to where I'm truly meant to be, with Eli. I just hoped it wasn't too late. A women doctor came before me with a clip board, "Ms. Edwards?"

"Yes, that's me. Is Eli ok?"

She smiled at me and lowered her clip board, "Yes he is. He has a broken leg, a few bumps and bruises, but he's going to be fine thanks to you. It's really a miracle you found him when you did, he was losing blood very fast."

"It was just luck I guess, can I go see him now?"

"Yes you may, right this way." She showed me to his room, and then went her own way. I opened the door, and Eli smiled at me.

"Clare, you're here?"

"Of course I'm here Eli, where else would I be?" I tried to hide the hurt and the shock on my face, but I failed.

"I'm sorry Clare don't be upset, It's just we haven't been on the best terms lately. Besides you and the baby should be at home resting, you shouldn't have been in the rain like that. Obviously, it's dangerous." Eli chuckled. I turned my head sideways and gave him a weak smile, he could still find the humor in everything. I walked over to his bed, and grabbed his hand.

"Eli Goldsworthy, there is no where in this world I ever want to be again, but with you. I love you. I love you. Eli, I love you." I kissed him quickly on the lips, and wiped a tear from my eye."

Eli turned his head in confusion, and then frowned, "Clare just because I was in an accident doesn't mean you have to say any of that. You haven't wanted to be with me in quite sometime, please don't do this because I got hurt." Eli's words stung, had I really been so cruel and distant from him?

"Eli I'm not, I'm really not. I'm not doing this just because you wrecked yet another vehicle, stupid. This is going to sound crazy, but I knew you were in trouble. I knew you needed me. I had a dream, and I remembered everything. English class, prom, my cancer, and our baby. It was like I was going through life forgetting everything that made you and I, _us_. I love you. Not because of this, not because of anything but the simple fact that I love you." I was crying, but I had to hold myself together so Eli could understand. "I'm sorry about everything with Drew, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I have spent too much wasted time away from you, I'm not going to do it anymore. Our baby, needs us. You were on your way to talk to me about what we were going to do, well this is what I want. I want you to not give up on me, you're the only thing that makes feel like I'm sane. Raise this baby with me, because Eli Goldsworthy, I love you."

"Eli's eyes were wide, he was holding back tears. "Clare, I can't lift my head. So, I'd really appreciate it if you went the extra mile and kissed me right now." I bent down with tears in my eyes and kissed him while rubbing my thumb over his scratches. I pulled away from him and smiled, "Just you, me, and our son from now on ok Goldsworthy?"

"Clare. Marry me."

"Eli, now who's doing things just because of a car wreck you don't hav-"

"Clare. Shut up. I'm laying in this hospital bed on my back, asking you to marry me. Marry me because I love you too, marry me because I cant go another day without you. I know they say you cant fall in love in a day, but Clare the moment I locked eyes with you I fell in love. Our love isn't logical, it doesn't make sense, but it is real. This is real. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, will you please do me the great privilege of becoming Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy?"

I put my hand over my heart, "Eli yes. Yes!" I leaned in and kissed him again. I pulled away, and mumbled under my breath, "I knew I wasn't supposed to be with K.C., that never made any sense in the first place."

Eli looked at me with a confused expression and laughed, "K.C.? Your first love? Should I be worried about you bringing him up at a time like this?"

I chuckled as well, "No, no. I'll explain it to you later, and Eli?"

"Yeah Clare?"

"Eli, K.C. is not my first love. You are my first, and my only. I want you to know I'd find you anywhere too." Eli looked me, still confused, and smiled.

"I know you would Blue eyes."

 **So this is not where this story was originally going to go at all, but when I decided to shorten it... this is where it went _-_ Any who. I hope you enjoyed it still. I'm going to be ending my other story _Forever_ as well. _Along came Eli_ , and _Forever_ mean very much to me because they are my first stories. With that being said I think I now know myself better as a writer, so shortly after I wrap up _Forever_ I am going to be starting a brand new story. It's going to be lengthy, and more realistic than my first two stories. If you guys have any requests before I begin I'd love to hear them. Just message me, or whatever. Remember, we are bud's. I don't bite. Well anyways, thanks guyzzzzz. See you soon, don't forget to check out the ending of _Forever_. That one was really my baby :(((((( Ok I am blabbing. Luv u guuuuuyz :-) oh wait 1 more tiny thing I always forget to mention, I don't own Degrassi ya'll **


End file.
